The invention relates to a method for representing a moveable keyboard or a moveable cursor on the display of a mobile terminal.
Mobile terminals such as for example a “cell phone” nowadays exhibit more and more functions such as for example camera and video functions, wherein on the part of the operator the dimensions of the “cell phone” are supposed to be as small as possible. For this reason the mobile terminals are becoming smaller and smaller in dimensions.
However, in this connection the problem of operability arises, in particular in the case of text input for example for an SMS (short message service) on the keyboards, becoming smaller and smaller.
Currently there are a number of different input options for texts, which are classified as follows:                Input of text via a full-value mini-keyboard, such as for example an MDA (Mobile Digital Assistant), wherein this input function exhibits the disadvantage of keys that are too small and leads to incorrect entry of a text.        Input of texts via a numeric keypad by multiple allocation of the number keys, such as for example in the case of a cell phone, wherein this input function exhibits the disadvantage of an incorrect entry and a relatively high expenditure of time.        Operation by means of a touch screen, in which case a keyboard is represented on the display. For example a small stylus is used for operation, wherein this input function exhibits the disadvantage that the representation of a keyboard field exhibits relatively high memory requirements.        Operation of a touch screen which exhibits OCR recognition, wherein this input function likewise exhibits relatively great memory requirements for the representation of a keyboard field.        
A menu navigation of current mobile terminals for the input of texts is based in part on text or icons which are selected for example with the help of a scroll wheel or a multifunction button. In the process the multifunction button as a rule offers the selection possibility of moving the menu cursor to the left, the right, up or down and to confirm the selection by pressing the multifunction button. Intermediate regions are not provided due to the mechanism that is used.
In addition different applications are also known in the field of augment reality.
As an example of this the superposition of a photographic image with for example a cross-hair for central orientation of an image is to be pointed out.
Also known are games which build on this technology, in which case the gamer is photographed with a camera and his movements are integrated into a virtual world, such as for example in the case of a golf simulator.
The basic disadvantage of this aforementioned application is the large memory requirements for the storage of the image data.
WO 2006/036069 describes a method for the representation of a virtual keyboard on the display of a mobile terminal, such as for example a mobile telephone, wherein the mobile terminal exhibits a camera for the capture of image data, a display for the representation of the image data and a keyboard for the selection of menu functions or for the input of for example a text message. The keyboard is represented as a virtual keyboard on the display of the mobile terminal and a cursor moveable over the virtual keyboard is formed, wherein the cursor moves correspondingly analogous to movements of the mobile terminal executed on the corresponding keyboard field of the virtual keyboard.
A similar method is disclosed in DE 10 2005 024 638 A1.
The object of the present invention can hence be seen in improving a mobile terminal such that the input of texts takes place via a keyboard field whose size is configured independently from the dimensions of the mobile terminal.
For solution of the task the invention is characterized by the features of the independent patent claim 1.
The method represents the keyboard as a virtual keyboard on the display of the mobile terminal and configures a cursor moveable via the virtual keyboard wherein the cursor moves correspondingly analog to the movements of the mobile terminal executed in the spatial axes on the corresponding keyboard field of the virtual keyboard.
In the reverse implication of this inventive embodiment the virtual keyboard is represented on the display of the mobile terminal as a moveable keyboard which moves correspondingly executed movements of the mobile terminal in the spatial axes correspondingly on the display, wherein the cursor is not moveable and preferably arranged centrally on the display.
This exhibits the advantage that the input of a text message or a menu selection can also be realized in the case of mobile terminals with relatively small case dimensions, since the input of a text message or a menu selection via a mechanical keyboard field leads to time-consuming incorrect entries.
For the realization of a moveable cursor or of a moveable keyboard on the display of a mobile terminal a method known from the state of the art for compression and decompression of image data is employed.
A method known from the state of the art for the compression and decompression of image data is disclosed with the publication DE 101 13 880 A1, wherein for the representation of images such as for example of a keyboard, the method of prioritizing pixel groups is employed, wherein the image data captured with a camera exhibit a matrix of individual pixels, which exhibit a pixel value variable in time which describes the color or brightness information of the pixel. In the process each pixel is assigned a priority and correspondingly is saved sorted in the matrix. The pixels and the pixel values are transferred or saved, wherein a pixel exhibits a high priority when the distance to the adjacent pixel is great. In the case of a reconstruction only the current pixel values are represented, wherein pixels that have not yet been transferred are calculated from already transferred pixels.
For the realization of a keyboard represented virtually on a display of a mobile terminal a camera is used for capture of the required image data, as it is arranged in most mobile terminals such as for example in a “cell phone”.
For the confirmation of a selected keyboard field preferably an operating button is provided which for example confirms the selection by means of pressing.
In addition a cursor is displayed on the display, said cursor being moveable by means of movements of the mobile terminal (cell phone) in the spatial axes in analogous direction in the display of the mobile terminal.
For the detection of the movement the photographed images of the camera corresponding to the method known from the state of the art are evaluated for the compression and decompression of image data.
In order to save computing power only relevant image areas are taken into consideration for evaluation. In correspondence to the movement, left, right, up, down, front and rear as well as the speed can be detected.
In comparison to the operation of a mechanical multifunction button, here a significantly finer resolution is possible than on/off.
If now a keyboard is represented on the display and one places the cursor on the desired keyboard field by means of moving of the mobile terminal (cell phone), one can confirm the selection by means of simple pressing of the multifunction button.
This exhibits the advantage in comparison to the aforementioned methods that here a one-hand operation suffices for the selection and confirmation of a keyboard field, and also no additional resources, such as for example a stylus, are necessary as is the case with a touch screen.
In addition in comparison with the aforementioned methods the advantage exists that with the exception of an operating button for the actual selection, no further operating elements are necessary.
Hence a keyboard can be dispensed with in a mobile terminal, such as for example in a cell phone, wherein the casing of the device can be configured smaller or the display can be configured larger.
On the basis of the purely optical capture in addition a finer control is possible, which in addition also exhibits virtually no wear and tear.
In the following the invention will be described more closely with the help of a drawing representing only one embodiment. In this connection further inventive features and advantages of the invention arise from the drawing and its description.